The Explosion
Like It? Yes No Sort of No opinion Plot Once Phineas got kissed by Isabella in the movie he got suprised, and pleaded for his memory not to be erased. Of course his memory did get erased. This is the story of what happened if it didn't get erased. Prologue At the O.W.C.A building Phineas and friends getting ready their memories erased after they defeated the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz the same day when Phineas and Ferb figure out Perry's identity. Unluckily for safety reasons they have to get their memories wiped. After the bros said goodbye to secret agent Perry they were ready until... Chapter 1: The Escape Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram? Major Monogram: '''Uh, yes? '''Isabella: So, none of us will remember any of today? Major Monogram: That's right. Isabella looks at Phineas and smirks. Isabella: Good! She grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, Phineas gasps. Phineas: (surprised) ''Isabella! '''Isabella:' Hit it, Carl! Phineas: Wait, wait, wait! The Amnesia-Inator gets gets jammed while activated. Major Monogram: '''Oh darn. Just wait a second kids. ''Phineas: Now I wish not to forget this day. Wait a sec, if the machine is jammed then...'' Phineas very slowly tries to tip-toe to the exit which near the room. '''Major Monogram: '''Phineas, what are you doing? Phineas continues to tip-toe. '''Major Monogram: '''Stop, stop doing that. Phineas ignores Major Monogram again, getting closer to the exit, leaving Candace with a small chuckle. '''Major Monogram: '''Guards, go get him. Two hefty guards come out of nowhere, grabbing Phineas, and turning him upside down. '''Isabella: '''You can't do that to him, I mean, seriously, you're making him look green as he was at the future episode Mind Share Vacation. '''Ferb: '''Wait, what? Enraged by how they're treating Phineas, they all try to escape themselves. '''Major Monogram: '''Ugh, now go get them. When the guards drop Phineas, getting up as quickly as he could, he charges to the exit, outruning the guards, and caught up to his friends. Back at the O.W.C.A building... '''Carl: I think I fixed it. Major: Great! Wait? Why is it turning red? Carl: '''It's over heating, it going to ex- -*The inator enlargens and explodes.* '''Carl: What happened today sir? Major: I have no idea. Scene switches back Phineas and his friends running at Maple Street. Candace: 'What just happened? 'Buford: I have no idea. Ferb shrugs. Phineas: 'Well I'm the one that needs questions. '''Isabella: '''Ditto. 'Jeremy: 'When the last time I heard that word? 'Baljeet: Ditto. Jeremy: (frustrated) Seriously! Candace: '''Well first we need to figure out how to get out of this mess without our memories erased. '''Phineas: '''We can try to make memory gum. Out of all these days to remember a whole day it would be now, or at least the last thirty minutes. '''Isabella: '''What is that supposed to mean? '''Phineas: '''I'll explain later. '''Buford: '''Finally I see the Flynn-Flecther house. Perry hands Phineas three DVDs. Everyone besides Perry stops on the driveway. '''Phineas: '''What are these? Perry chatters, jumps over the backyard fence while doing two front flips, lands, and enters into the tree slide enterance. '''Candace: I guess we can watch it right now. Wonder what Perry is up to? Ferb and everyone else went to the living room, and Phineas entered the DVD in the DVD player. Chapter 2: Answers 15 minutes later. Perry goes back to the O.W.C.A building Major: Good afternoon Agent P. Carl: Do you remembered what happened today? Perry looks at the inator's remains realizing they don't know what happened recently. Perry shrugs. Major: Must of not been that important. You can go back to the Flynn-Fletcher home. Perry starts running back to his house. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house watching the DVD. Phineas: '''I can't believe I'm watching Perry's old missions! '''Candace: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR INVENTIONS DISSAPPERED BECAUSE OF DOOFENSHMIRTZ'S INVENTIONS! Phineas: '''This is amazing that he helps us with the clean-up. '''Candace: Sure doesn't help me. Buford: '''I wonder what the O.W.C.A stands for? Watches when Major Monogram, Carl, Dr.D, and Perry when they're leaving the Himalayas. '''Everybody: '''Ah-ha-ha-ha! '''Buford: '''Oh boy that's hilarious. Almost as funny as Phineas's name. '''Phineas: '''What is so funny about my name? '''Buford: '''Well your first part of your name is Phin. Which sounds like fin. Fins are shaped like a triangle, while your head is shaped like a triangle. Oh never mind. Perry walks in from the back door to the living room. '''Everybody: Perry! Phineas: '''So is Major Monogram going to punish you, and when does he want our memories erased? Perry gives Phineas another DVD. '''Phineas: '''Another DVD? '''Candace: '''Well what are you waiting for? Put in the DVD player! Everyone watches the DVD, and realizes the two forgot what happened today. '''Baljeet: '''That's kind of ironic because they kept a secret from us, but we keep a secret from them. '''Phineas: '''I guess so. '''Isabella: This reminds me something. Buford: '''What? Don't keep us waiting! '''Isabella: '''Okay here is the question. What happened to the fireside girls and Dr.D? '''Jeremy: '''I think I saw the girls push Dr.D to his building because he was taped to a hand trolley. '''Isabella: '''Smart girls. I think they just got their a pushing-a-evil-scientist-into-a-building-while-being-taped-up-to-a-hand-trolley patch. '''Phineas: '''Okay the good news is we remember this day and Major Monogram and Carls' memories are erased. The bad news we have to keep this a secret and Dr.D is our new nemesis. '''Jeremy: '''I think I also saw Stacy go into her house. '''Baljeet: I might as well go home too. Buford: '''Ditto. '''Jeremy: '''Oh come on! '''Phineas: '''Really everyone is tired right now so we should get some sleep. '''Candace: '''I am '''Phineas: Same here. Jeremy: '''Finally, someone with a brain! '''Baljeet: '''Hey! Never mind. '''Phineas: '''We'll figure out a way to remember this forever. '''Isabella: '''Okay. Bye! Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Jeremy walk out the front door while Ferb closes it. Chapter 3: Dreams At 3:00 a.m Phineas and Ferb were sleepling while Perry is sleeping at his mini bed. '''Phineas: No. No! NO! Phineas had sleeping talked all nigh until Ferb woke up, and shook him many times, and had said more stuff sleep talking. Finally one of Phineas's eyes opened half awake. Phineas: 'Huh? What? Wait have I been sleep talking? Ferb nods up and down. '''Phineas: '''What did I say? '''Ferb: '''Earthquake, Duck Momo, Rocky Mountains... 57 unexpected words later. '''Ferb: '...the dish ran away with the spoon, Brett Farvey, and Isabella. Phineas's eyes pop open quickly. '''Phineas: '''Lets talk about something else. I got one completely different topic. Wow you're chatty today. Well there was this one time three years ago at the Danville Zoo when that ostrich kept pecking you. Then a lion and poisoness snakes tried to make you as dinner. Out of nowhere a wild yak picked you up and you got a ride. Until the yak got he got tired so the yak rode you. Good thing it went to the bathroom AFTER the ride was over when you got to our house. Ferb frowns. '''Phineas: '''Oh yeah I was supposed to never mentioned it. Sorry bro. Ferb smiles slightly. Phineas's stomach rumbles. '''Phineas: '''Wow I'm hungrier than I thought. I'm going to go downstairs to get some cereal. Ferb gives a thumbs up. Phineas walks downstairs, but he tripped on the second stair down, and kept on bumping down the stairs. Finally Phineas's head hits the floor, does a front flip, and his nose hits and sticks the center dartboard on the wall that is almost directly in front of the stairs. Phineas looks at you while he is still being stuck. '''Phineas: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I would like to see how you would feel if your head was a triangle! Phineas gets the dartboard of the wall, and tries to get it off. Although he couldn't get it off his nose so he just gave up. Phineas: '''Nuts. I guess I am stuck like this. Phineas goes to the kitchen gets some Berry-o's cereal, skim milk, a spoon, and a bowl to make his midnight snack. Candace walks downstairs. '''Candace: '''Hey are you okay a. Is there a reason why the dartboard is on your nose while eating cereal? '''Phineas: Yes I'm okay. I was an accident while falling down the stairs. Can you help me get it of. I feel like a dart. Candace: '''Yeah sure. Candace pulls very hard on the dartboard and finally got it off. '''Phineas: '''Man that feels better. Phineas walks to the table to continue eating his cereal. '''Candace: '''How did you wake up anyway? Phineas takes a bite of Berry-o's, and swallows it. '''Phineas: '''Had a nightmare. How did you wake up? '''Candace: Heard you sleep talking, but what really got to me up is when you fell downstairs. What was the nightmare about anyways? Phineas: '''Well I used a grappleing hook to get inside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. secretly. Then I saw Perry fighting Dr.D when he invented the Locate-That-Thing-Into-The-Desert-Inator. Then out of nowhere, Dr.D accidently fired the Inator hit me. I was strandard. I thought I would see my family, friends, and something else. '''Candace: '''What do you mean? '''Phineas: '''How am I supposed to explain this? '''Candace: '''Come on spit it out now! '''Phineas: '''I'll give you a hint. One actual word I said in my sleep. I was just fooling around with Ferb. Heh. '''Candace: '''I know! The dish ran away with the spoon! Right? Phineas Frowns. '''Candace: '''Okay I really got it. The Cat in the Hat! Thats got to be it! '''Phineas: '''Seriously? '''Candace: '''Okay this my last and final guess. It's Bret Farvey! '''Phineas: '''You know I thinking some unlikely words. I'll give you another hint. It's the last word I said when i was sleep talking. '''Candace: '''Bret Farvey was the last thing I heard. '''Phineas: '''Never Mind. So did mom and dad come back yet? '''Candace: '''Yeah they just came in around 8:20. About ten minutes when you were asleep. '''Phineas: '''Do they know Perry's secret? '''Candace: '''Not yet. I don't how long we can keep it a secret? We can reveal it anytime. You know what's strange? '''Phineas: '''What? '''Candace: '''I had a dream where I saw Perry as a secret agent. That was the day when built that large unicycle. That was the day I had that dream. It was kind of Wizard of Oz. I was Shirley Temple, Perry was my pet/secret agent, Jeremy was an unknown dressed up tree, Baljeet was a scarecrow, and Buford was part lion, tiger, and bear. '''Phineas: '''Oh my. '''Candace: '''Now I'm going to give him two nickels. '''Phineas: '''Oh yeah it's Dorothy Gale not Shirley Temple. '''Candace: '''Silly me. I was playing the character, and I didn't know her name. Well l'm getting tired again. You might as well finish your Berry-o's. Phineas sighs. '''Candace: '''Sorry. Well good night. '''Phineas: Ditto. Jeremy: OH COME ON! Phineas: '''Whoa he really doesn't enjoy that word if he yelled loudly from that far away. '''Candace: '''I'm shocked he has those good ears. Candace walks upstairs to her room. 5 minutes later. Phineas eats the last bite of the Berry-o's, slurps the milk, and put his bowl to the sink. '''Phineas: '''Finally I am done. Phineas walks to his room and sees Ferb still awake. '''Phineas: '''You're still awake huh? Ferbs nods up and down. Phineas goes in his bed. '''Phineas: '''We better go asleep. We have an important day tommorow. Ferb gives a thumbs up and they both put their eyes closed. By 3:45 a.m they were all asleep. Chapter 4: Starting Off Pan in to the boys' bedroom. Phineas's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb. '''Phineas: Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up. (He hugs Perry) This is gonna be the best day ever. The boys get dressed and ready for the day. Robie Wycoff: ♪We consider every day a plus♪ ♪To spend it with a platypus♪ ♪We're always so ecstatic♪ ♪'Cause he's semi aquatic♪ ♪Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus♪ ♪Brings smiles to the both of us♪ ♪Life's never fuddie duddy♪ ♪With our web-footed buddy♪ Phineas: 'Woah. Are you seriously singing that song again? '''Robbie: '''Well sorry! Like I knew you wasn't in the mood for music. I'd like to keep my job unlike that singer who got fired with Baljeet's arguement on the song Lunar Taste Sensation. '''Phineas: '''Okay! Can we just get ready like any other kids would. Ths is my second time I broke fourth wall today. It's starting to get old. '''Robbie: '''Okay. The the brothers got their clothes on, brushed their teeth and hair, and played a little catch with Agent P. '''Phineas: '''You know I really wish I would remember yesterday day-by-day. A light bulb floats above Phineas's head and Phineas looks up. '''Phineas: '''You know I wish I won't break fourth wall a lot without a key... Like Joel Severe! '''Ferb: '''Woah too much near againist J. Severe's stories zone. '''Phineas: '''Sorry. Back to my subject. Ferb! I know what were going to do taday! I'll find some gum, Ferb you'll get the memory antidote in the Danville Chemical Store. Ferb gives a thumbs up and runs downstairs to the store. '''Phineas: '''Oh come on! Is just because his head isn't a triangle HE DOESN'T fall downstairs!?!? Oh yeah Perry you come with me until your mission starts. Perry nods for satisfaction. '''Phineas: '''I forgot, Mom is the only one who has any gum. We have to sneak into her room, open her purse, and get the gum. You in? Perry's eyes pop open as he he looked shocked. He never thought he would be this desperate to do this much mischief from such a behaved boy. '''Phineas: '''I know there is such thing as a gas station, but the closest one is three miles away. I know it's risky, but we have to. Oh great, I'm monolougling to myself! Just like Doofenshmirtz. Remember it's for our memory to be saved Like I said, you in? Perry wrist watch beeps, and he runs downstairs to the wall painting enterance again. '''Phineas: '''Guess not. Phineas takes a deep breath, steps right in front of his parents' door, and gets his right hand on the doorknob. His hand was shaking, a lot. He tried to stop, especialy when the doorknob was aluminum. Ten seconds later, he stopped shaking. He finally opened the door, slowly. He knew the door makes a skeaky noise. He finally opened the door enough so he can sqeeze through. Unluckily Phineas tripped on the floor so hard that three coins on the edge of Linda's counter fell into a metal vent that made a loud echoey noise once it hit the cold hard bottom floor of the metal vent. Nothing. Not one movement from anybody. It felt like a mirlacle for Phineas. He was excited, almost too excited. '''Phineas: '(Whisper) Yes! Linda's eyes began to open. Her voice usally all mumbly, and her eye-sight a liitle blurry once she wakes up. Oh snap, Phineas thought. It was to good to be true. Yet he usally sees episodes that happened just like now. There was only question was she going to be mad, or just fine and sleepy. Yet he is only going sneaking into her purse for gum. But she sometimes get grouchy by waking up when she doesn't want too. '''Linda: '''A... Phineas? What... are... you... um... doing.... in you know. Oh forget... it. Of course her voice was slow and mumbly, as he expected. It was understandable though. '''Phineas: '''Too go to your... purse. For gum. He was barely able to pull off the sentace as he was sort of scared. '''Linda: '''Really? Gum? How much dou you need. She looked annoyed, maybe ashamed because he knows the rule of "No going to parents room before 11:00 a.m Rule". Phineas counts his friends and others using his fingers like he didn't what one plus one was. '''Phineas: '''Nine. '''Linda: '''Sorry. I don't think I have enough. I bet Candace has plenty. She gets a lot, but she never users them. now please, get out. I'm tired. Phineas just there for about 3 seconds. Finally he went out of the room, shut the door, and walked across the hallway to in front of Candace's closed door. He knew she was awake because he heard the radio as loud he ever imagined. Good thing Phineas and Ferb made a replica door of Linda and Lawerences' door that was soundproof This time he took no time to open. Only this time, the door was locked. He could scream and twist the doorknob all he wants, but he just couldn't get past that door. Suddenly Ferb quietly walked upstairs, and then snuck right behind of Phineas. '''Ferb: '''BOO! '''Phineas: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was scared like never before. He didn't see that coming, especialy by a man with a few words. '''Phineas: '''What... Happened to you? Phineas wasn't only scared by the suprise attack. He also saw a change in style. His hair was all spiked up like he grew extra hair with the color of burnt black, with balloons on him. Also at some places his clothes was black too. Ferb takes off his shoes that was light orange, and white soles that looked like if you touch it you would get shocked. '''Phineas: '''Oh, now I get it. You were coming back to here, then you accidently stepped on a water puddle, making the shoes shock you. But I thought we made them waterproof? Ferb shrugs. '''Phineas: '''Guess not. By the way, do you have the antidote? Ferb reaches to his right back pocket, grabs something, and shows Phineas a large glass filled with memory antidote. '''Phineas: '''Great! Now I just need to to get gum in Candace's room, but her room is locked. We need some kind of key or anything pointy. Any suggestions Ferb? Ferb points at Phineas. '''Phineas: '''Please don't. Can we get get a butter knife, or we can make a key. Ferb shakes his head smiling. Twenty seconds later. Ferb lifts Phineas and puts his nose in the keyhole. Phineas looks at you with a "ugh" look. '''Phineas: '''You know I'm starting to see a pattern in pun-nose universe. Chapter 5: Silent Phineas. WHAT!?!? Is That Possible!? '''Creator: '''STOP! PHINEAS FLYNN, YOU HAVE FOURTH-WALL TOO MANY TIMES, YOU WILL GET A PUNISHMENT FOR BREAKING FOURTH-WALL! Phineas pushed his nose out of the key hole. '''Phineas: '''Well you are the that is making the story, so you're the one who wrote all the fourth-wall breaks. '''Creator: OKAY YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT, BUT STILL I'M TOO END ALL THE FOURTH-WALL BREAKS! Phineas: 'Well Jeremy is also in a negative mood. What about him? '''Creator: '''I JUST MADE HIM FORGET WHAT DITTO MEANS! '''Phineas: '''Can you just make me forget there's an audience!? '''Creator: '''I WOULD, BUT THE STORY WOULD BE BETTER IF I GIVE YOU THE PUNISHMENT! He uses his humongous masking tape right on Phineas's mouth. Five seconds later, the tape and his mouth completly faded away. '''Creator: '''BYE-BYE! A possibly lethal explosion stood right in front of the two boys. They both didn't know what the punishment was. So they looked for possibilities. '''Phineas: '''Mmmmnppphhh munnph. Ferb let out a snicker. They both knew what happened. His mouth was taken away! A fewseconds later, Ferb was bursting with laughter. '''Ferb: '''Ha Ha Ha! Good thing I don't talk much. Heh heh. Let's get back to that door again. Ferb continues using Phineas to unlock Candace's door. '''Phineas: '''Mmmmmm mmmmm. The door finally opens, Phineas pushes his nose off the door, and walk into Candace's room '''Phineas: '''Hmhmm!. Candace takes a close at Phineas and gives Ferb a puzzled look. '''Candace: '''What happened to him? Ferb walks beside Candace whispers the story into her ear. '''Candace: '''Oh. *Chuckles* Why did you do that!? '''Phineas: '''M hmpht mphnt mmont. '''Ferb: '''Well looks like I'll be talking for a while. '''Candace: '''Guess so. '''Ferb: '''So, what's next? '''Candace: '''I think your friends are supposed to come to in the backyard any second. At the backyard right at the moment... Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet go into the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. '''Buford: '''What'cha doin. Isabella tries to punch Buford's face, but Buford quickly avoids it by dropping to the ground. '''Buford: '''Haha Isabella gets an agitated face, and kicks him in the hip, forcing him into th ground. He quickly got up. '''Buford: '''Ow. Was that needed? '''Isabella: '''Yes, yes it was. Baljeet: If you had not noticed you are having a conversation with oxygen. Isabella and Buford looked around, and he was right. Phineas and Ferb were not here. Making Isabella blush. '''Isabella: '''I wonder what they're doing. Ferb open the backyard door. '''Ferb: '''We're right here. Baljeet shivered after Ferb said ''we're. '''Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella: '''What happened to you!? They saw Phineas and Ferb alright. But slighty different. You can see Phineas wearing Ferb's clothes and Ferb wearing Phineas's clothes. '''Ferb: '''See, Phineas encountered this little incident with his mouth, and since it's gone I decided to be little more Phineas today. They all lauged, except Phineas where you can't even find out his expression. '''Isabella: Ok, back to the topic at hand, what are we doing? Ferb: We both worked on a special gum that helps the memories cells to concentrate, stiffens, making you everything you knew once you chew on the gum. Buford: Ooh ooh! Is it mint chocolate chip flavored? Ferb stares at Buford annoyingly. Ferb: Really? Now is not the time. You have to live with the tropical fruit flavor. Buford: 'Aw man. '''Isabella: '''Phineas, are you okay? Phineas was on the ground, signaling that he needed air, with his face in a deep purple. '''Ferb: '''Oh no, his fin shaped head has no nostrils for him to him to breathe! '''Buford: '''See, now that's how you make fun of his head! ''Phin, fin, get it now? '''Ferb: '''Moving on, what should we do? We need to think fast! '''Baljeet: '''Wait, how did he lose his mouth in the first place? '''Ferb: '''He broke fourth wall too many times. '''Baljeet: '''Maybe if you break fourth wall enough, he could have his mouth back. '''Ferb: '''What about me? I have a personality too! An awkward silence filled the backyard. '''Ferb: '''Oh. Ferb tried to think of a few fourth wall breaks. '''Ferb: '''Creator, please my brother doesn't have nostrils for him to breathe! I could have my mouth erased! I have nosrils! I don't even talk much! Please. No response. He quickly turns around, only his backside seen at the eyes of the camera, and pointing at thin air. '''Ferb: '''I pointing at you, audience! I know you're there! I see all of you and your secret camera. '''Creator: '''ENOUGH! PHINEAS'S FOURTH WALL BREAKS WERE MINOR, BUT YOURS IS JUST PLAIN RIDICULOUS! I MEAN, COME ON BOY. THE CAMERA IS SHOWING ONLY YOUR BACKSIDE! '''Ferb: '''Wait, what? '''Creator: '''I CAN'T GET THIS ON MY RESEME! YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL GIVE PHINEAS'S MOUTH BACK, AND LET YOU KEEP YOURS. DOING THIS. I WOULDN'T THINK I WOULD LEAVE A TRACE. PEACE! The lethal boom occured again, leaving everybody starteled. Suddenly, a giant pencil appeared, drew a (what a tan color, I don't know) smily face on Phineas, afterwords, the pencil dissapeared. Phineas took a deep breath, and exhaled. '''Phineas: I'm finally a boy! Wait, wrong script. He attempts to get something, but then a huge cough came from the background signaling not for him to break fourth wall. 'Isabella: '''Wait, Phineas, how did hold your breath for so long? '''Phineas: '''Because, I'm full of air. ''TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Major Monogram Category:Carl Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Stories Category:Phinabella